


Secrets [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [13]
Category: Eureka, Leverage
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot doesn't want to go to Eureka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [partly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/201842) by [partly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly). 



**Title:**   Secrets  
**Fandom** : Eureka, Leverage  
**Author** : 

###  [partly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   gen  
**Rating:**   gen  
**Length:**   6:52  
**Summary:** Eliot doesn't want to go to Eureka.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/201842)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20partly/Secrets.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZX0EwTmFRQkltUDA/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
